detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 41-50
Volume 41 was released on April 9, 2003 in Japan. List of chapters The following is a list of chapters for Volume 41 to 50. Main article: Volume 41 File 414: Mama's Rival!? (ママはライバル!? Mama wa Raibaru!??) File 415: Suspicious Gunshot (疑惑の銃声 Giwaku no Jūsei?) File 416: The Night Baroness Enters! (闇の男爵夫人登場! Naito Baronisu Tōjō!?) File 417: Darkness is a Death Trap (暗闇は死の罠の扉 Kurayami wa Desu Torappu no Tobira?) File 418: A Silent Murder in the Dark (暗闇の音無き殺人 Kurayami no Otonaki Satsujin?) File 419: Mystery of the Black Light (黒い光の謎 Kuroi Hikari no Nazo?) File 420: The Enclosing Surrounding Net (迫る包囲網 Semaru Hōimō?) File 421: The Crisis that is There (そこにある危機 Soko ni Aru Kiki?) File 422: Inescapable Target (逃れられないターゲット Nogarerarenai Tāgetto?) File 423: A Mystery Left by a Visitor... (ある来訪者の残した謎... Aru Raihōsha no Nokoshita Nazo...?) File 424: A Secret Left in a Small Room (小さな密室に残された秘密 Chiisana Misshitsu ni Nokosareta Himitsu?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|After solving the previous case, Conan's mother takes the Detective Boys to watch the second movie of Yaiba man before it's released to the public. After spending a night there, a man is murdered. During the case, Conan and Haibara realized they are being followed. Later in a parking lot, a group of Porsche owners are suspects to a murder. Later Conan and Ai arrive at a house to try and find a message Ai's sister left. Once there, a man is poisoned by cyanide. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|42 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|425-435 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|July 18, 2003 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-126412-3 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 42 File 425: The Hidden Truth (隠されていた真実 Kakusareteita Shinjitsu?) File 426: Goodbye Jodie (good-byeジョディ Gubbai Jodi?) File 427: Ran's Deduction (蘭の推理 Ran no Suiri?) File 428: The Unbelievable Conclusion (信じられない結末 Shinjirarenai Ketsumatsu?) File 429: The Full Moon and the Trap at the Banquet (満月の夜と黒い宴の罠 Mangetsu no Yoru to Kuroi Utage no Wana?) File 430: The Haunted Ship Painted with Blood (血塗られた幽霊船 Chinurareta Yūreisen?) File 431: The Invisible Man Enters! (透明人間現る! Tōmei Ningen Arawaru!?) File 432: Shinichi Kudo Appears!? (工藤新一登場!? Kudō Shin'ichi Tōjō!??) File 433: The Truth Behind the Mask (仮面の下の真実 Kamen no Shita no Shinjitsu?) File 434: Rotten Apple (ラットゥンアップル Rattun Appuru?) File 435: Traces in the Rain (雨中の刻印 Uchū no Kokuin?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Jodie is quitting being Teitan High's teacher. Ran, and Sonoko goes to a store to get supplies for her going away party but finds out their friend who works there is being fired for suspicion of stealing. Ran attempts to solve the case. Vermouth invites Kogoro to a Halloween party. A card is sent for Shinichi also but in the letter it is an invitation for Conan, revealing someone knows his true identity. Conan prepares to combat the Black Organization. At the party, Shinichi has appeared as the invisible man to solve a murder of the party while at the same time, Jodie Starling is about to face Vermouth. After failing to capture Vermouth, the FBI offer to put Haibara into the witness protection program. Later a serial killer is spotted by Ayumi and the clue left behind is a weird "S" shape mark. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|43 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|436-446 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|October 18, 2003 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-126413-1 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 43 File 436: Find the Buttocks Mark! (おしりの印を探せ! Oshiri no Māku o Sagase!?) File 437: The Resolution of Ai Haibara (灰原哀の決意 Haibara Ai no Ketsui?) File 438: The Forgotten Cell Phone (忘れられた携帯電話 Wasurerareta Keitai Denwa?) File 439: A Very Strange Address Book (奇妙なメモリー Kimyō na Memorī?) File 440: The Other Detective (もうひとつの名探偵 Mō Hitotsu no Meitantei?) File 441: Whose Deduction Show!? (どっちの推理ショー!? Dotchi no Suiri Shō!??) File 442: The Message with Six Faces (六面体のメッセージ Rokumentai no Messēji?) File 443: The Dying Message's Hidden Meaning (ダイイングメッセージの裏を読め! Daiingu Messēji no Ura o Yome!?) File 444: The Made-Up Message (仕組まれたメッセージ Shikumareta Messēji?) File 445: One Demon Among 53,000 (53,000分の1の悪魔 Goman-hassen-bun no Ichi no Akuma?) File 446: The Koshien Demon's Challenge (甲子園の魔物の挑発 Kōshien no Mamono no Chōhatsu?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|A man left his cellphone in a restaurant and is later found dead. Later Heiji and Kazuha invite Conan, Ran and Mouri to Osaka. The problem is whether they should attend a baseball game or a theatre. Heiji and Kazuha decides to bet it on whoever solves a case of a murder. At the baseball game, a bomber decides to play a game by having Heiji and Conan look for cellphones he's placed around the stadiums. If they don't find the cellphones before three rings, he will set one of his explosives off. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|44 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|447-457 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|January 17, 2004 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-126414-X | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 44 File 447: Solving the 3 Numeric Codes! (3つの数字の謎を解け! Mittsu no Sūji no Nazo o Toke!?) File 448: No Hint!? (ヒントが無い!? Hinto ga Nai!??) File 449: Game Set...!? (試合終了...!? Gēmu Setto...!??) File 450: From Heaven to Hell (天国から地獄 Tengoku kara Jigoku?) File 451: Makes No Sense!? (全然平気!? Zenzen Heiki!??) File 452: There is no Suspicion? (疑わないの? Utaganai no??) File 453: Miracle (奇蹟 Kiseki?) File 454: Shock (驚愕 Kyōgaku?) File 455: Panic (戦慄 Senritsu?) File 456: Escape (脱出 Dasshutsu?) File 457: School Ghost Story (学校奇譚 Gakkō Kitan?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|The bombing case continues and is solved. Later Yumi overhears that Takagi is being sent to another police station in Totorri to work. Takagi is sent on a case to solve a murder. The Detective Boys decide to assist him. Later, Sonoko's Uncle Jirokichi makes plans to capture Kaito Kid by luring him with a Jewel called the Ocean's Miracle. Kaito Kid uses his trick to walk on mid-air to examine the area before his real feat the next night. At Titan High, weird things are happening and the suspect is a ghost. Conan volunteers to investigate it for Ran. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|45 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|458-468 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|April 5, 2004 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-126415-8 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 45 File 458: Where are the Footprints!? (足跡はどこに!? Ashiato wa Doko ni!??) File 459: Truth Behind the Remaining Desk (残された机の真実 Nokosareta Tsukue no Shinjitsu?) File 460: Open Murder at Sea (海の上の開かれた密室 Umi no Ue no Hirakareta Misshitsu?) File 461: Poison on the Bait!? (釣りエサは毒!? Tsuri Esa wa Doku!??) File 462: The Blessed Fishing Spot (嬉しい火傷 Ureshii Yakedo?) File 463: Hideyoshi's Counterattack (秀吉の大返し Hideyoshi no Ōgaeshi?) File 464: A Strange Feeling... (違和感... Iwakan...?) File 465: A Back-Street in the Sky (大空の裏道 Ōzora no Uramichi?) File 466: A Secret Letter from the Stars (星より密かに Hoshi yori Hisoka ni?) File 467: Have You Seen the Stars? (星を見たかい Hoshi o Mita kai?) File 468: A Wish to the Stars (星に願いを Hoshi ni Negai o?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|The case of the ghost is solved. The Detective Boys went out fishing on a dock. Once the fishermen's return a man has been nerve poisoned. Conan suspects it was one of the fishermen. Mouri is invited for an interview with a baseball player in Okinawa. On the way there, they find a murdered man. The Detective Boys are out searching for stars through a telescope in a rural area. There they discover the bones of a murder victim. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|46 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|469-479 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|July 16, 2004 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-126416-6 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 46 File 469: The Stars Know Everything (星は何でも知っている Hoshi wa Nandemo Shitteiru?) File 470: Prelude (前奏曲(プレリュード) Pureryūdo?) File 471: Capriccio (狂奏曲(カプリッチョ) Kapuritcho?) File 472: Requiem (鎮魂曲(レイクイエム) Rekuiemu?) File 473: Impromptu (即興曲(アンプロンプテュ) Anpuromputyu?) File 474: Fantasia (幻想曲(ファンタジア) Fantajia?) File 475: Seal (封印 Fūin?) File 476: Trick (絡繰（からくり) Karakuri?) File 477: Sacred Treasure (神器（じんぎ） Jingi?) File 478: Immortal (不滅 Fumetsu?) File 479: The Suspicious Message (疑惑のメール Giwaku no Mēru?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|The astronomy case continues. Mouri is invited to solve the case involving a Stradivarius. For the past two years, anyone who plays it on the client's grandfather's birthday dies from accidents. During the Detective Boy's camping trip, Conan discusses what to do with the phone number of the black organization. While there, they discover a dead body buried under water in the swamp. Besides for the murder, Conan realizes that he was killed to hide the secret of a diamond in the Swamp. He realizes that the murderer is trying to catch Kaitou Kid, who is also in the forest. The next day, Ran sends a message to Shinichi but finds Conan's phone ringing. Ran becomes suspicious of Conan being Shinichi once again. Mouri is asked to solve the case of a missing cellphone. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|47 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|480-490 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|October 18, 2004 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-126417-4 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 47 File 480: The Suspicious Deduction (疑惑の推理 Giwaku no Suiri?) File 481: The Suspicious Alibi (疑惑のアリバイ Giwaku no Aribai?) File 482: The Suspicious Truth (疑惑の真相 Giwaku no Shinsō?) File 483: Unlocking It... (ロックをはずして... Rokku o Hazushite...?) File 484: From Him to Her (彼氏から彼女へ Kareshi kara Kanojo e?) File 485: From Suicide to Murder (自殺から他殺へ Jisatsu kara Tasatsu e?) File 486: From Sky to Ground (天空から地上へ Tenkū kara Chijō e?) File 487: Appearing Magic (出現マジック Shūgen Magikku?) File 488: The Forbidden Document (禁じられたファイル Kinjirareta Fairu?) File 489: The Magician's Home (奇術師の館 Majishan no Yakata?) File 490: Failed Magician (奇術師失格 Majishan Shikkaku?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|After solving the case, Ran manages to grab Conan's phone. She plans to unlock it and see whether her message is there, confirming her suspicion or not. Takagi is out planning on buying a jewel for Sato's birthday. A bank robbery occurs there and Takagi with the Detective Boys attempt to solve it. Conan, Ran. Heiji, and Kazuha are attending a magic show. When Ran and Kazuha act overtly due to thinking a magic trick failed, they are invited to the magicians house. There, a woman is murdered in the dark. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|48 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|491-500 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|January 14, 2005 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-126418-2 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 48 File 491: Summer Vacation's Code (夏休みの暗号 Natsuyasumi no Angō?) File 492: Lay Down and Wash Your Face! (寝転んで顔を洗え! Nekoronde Kao o Arae!?) File 493: The Perfect Deduction!! (パーフェクト解読!! Pāfekuto Kaidoku!!?) File 494: Mansion of the Evil Spirit (悪霊の棲む屋敷 Akuryō no Sumu Yashiki?) File 495: The Nightmare from 13 Years Ago (13年前の悪夢 Jūsan'nen-mae no Akumu?) File 496: The Reviving Evil Spirit (蘇る悪霊 Yomigaeru Akuryō?) File 497: Ignored Evidence (見過していたもの Misugoshiteitamono?) File 498: Impact of the 13th Year (13年目の衝撃 Jūsan'nen-me no Shōgeki?) File 499: Ding Dong Dash (ピンポンダッシュ Pin Pon Dasshu?) File 500: A New Person in Black (新たなる黒の者 Arata naru Kuro no Mono?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|The Detective Boys are out camping again but Ran disturbs Conan by telling him a murder took place where she is at asks him to solve it. Mouri is invited to help rid a man of an evil spirit who harasses him on the fourth of every month. A woman named Rena Mizunashi is having trouble with a ding dong dash every Saturday. After solving it, she accidentally gets the listening device Conan installed stuck on her shoes. Conan then learns she's in contact with Gin, and that she is part of the Black Organization. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|49 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|501-510 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|April 6, 2005 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-126419-0 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 49 File 501: Follow the Target! (ターゲットを追え! Tāgetto o Oe!?) File 502: A New Objective (新たなる指令 Arata naru Shirei?) File 503: Black Organization vs. FBI 1 (黒の組織vs.FBI 1 Kuro no Soshiki Bāsasu Efu Bī Ai Ichi?) File 504: Black Organization vs. FBI 2 (黒の組織vs.FBI 2 Kuro no Soshiki Bāsasu Efu Bī Ai Ni?) File 505: The New Teacher (新しい先生 Atarashii Sensei?) File 506: The Secret Path to School (秘密の通学路 Himitsu no Tsūgakuro?) File 507: The Secret Path to School 2 (秘密の通学路2 Himitsu no Tsūgakuro Ni?) File 508: The Two who Cannot Return (戻れない二人 Modorenai Futari?) File 509: The Sealed Car (密閉された車 Mippeisareta Kuruma?) File 510: The Fake Love (偽りの愛情 Itsuwari no Aijō?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Conan continues his chase of the Black Organization. Gin finds Conan's listening device and figures Mouri is the cause. They then change target to eliminate Kogoro Mouri. Later a girl who looks Like Haibara is missing, and the Detective Boys set out to find her. Later, a teenage boy named Eisuke Hondou wants to accompany Mouri to witness the Sleeping-Kogoro, who he believes is luck and that the luck will rub off on him. Mouri gets a client who wants to find his wife. They find her dead in the car due to fume poisoning. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|50 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|511-521 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|July 15, 2005 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-126420-4 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 50 File 511: The Uptight Group Date (緊迫のコンパ Kinpaku no Konpa?) File 512: The Secret Visit (秘密の家庭訪問 Himitsu no Katei Hōmon?) File 513: A Boring Game (つまんない試合 Tsuman'nai Shiai?) File 514: Big Win! (大当たり! Ōatari!?) File 515: Exciting Interview (ワクワク取材 Waku-waku Shuzai?) File 516: Message of the True Criminal (真犯人の伝言 Shinhan'nin no Dengon?) File 517: The Detective Boys (ザ·少年探偵団 Za Shōnen Tantei-dan?) File 518: Heiji's Memories (平次の思い出 Heiji no Omoide?) File 519: Yuki-Onna's Plan (雪女の計 Yuki On'na no Kei?) File 520: The Mysterious Lift (謎のリフト Nazo no Rifuto?) File 521: Legend of the Yuki-Onna's Silver Kimono (雪女の銀衣伝説 Yuki On'na no Gingoromo Densetsu?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Takagi is picking up women at a Café when he spots Sato. Mouri, Ran, and Conan who happens to be there joins in on their discussion. They later learn that the Takagi's date's cousin met a suspicious man and find out that his actions were planned for a kidnapping. The Detective Boys are invited for an interview by a magazine publisher. When they arrive, they find him murdered. Heiji remembers three years ago about a detective who was smarter than Shinichi, it was Shinichi three years ago. The murder happened at a snow resort, by the act of the Yuki-onna. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |} See also *Volume 31-40 *Volume 51-60 *Manga References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes